Payraise News Links from Philly
Rendell now regrets role in pay raise Sept. 26, 2006 * Pa. court splits its decision on raises Sept. 15, 2006 * A year later, pay raise still rankles July 7, 2006 * From Perzel, the last word on pay raise June 20, 2006 * Legal fees in pay-raise suits pile up June 19, 2006 * Perzel says many colleagues are in a financial pickle June 17, 2006 * Swann aims to hitch raise to Rendell May 22, 2006 * Court takes up pay raise debate April 5, 2006 * Legislative pay raise was illegal, Casey tells Pa. high court March 7, 2006 * Group alleges legislature, court colluded Feb. 7, 2006 * Anti-pay raise group offers 81 candidates Jan. 31, 2006 * State Sen. Conti decides against a reelection run Jan. 25, 2006 * Pa. House tells who gave back pay raise Jan. 7, 2006 * Top court will hear pay-raise lawsuits Dec. 28,2005 * Judge files suit to restore pay hikes Dec. 6, 2005 * Suddenly, reform is closer to reality Dec. 4, 2005 * Pa. senators from Phila. keeping raise Dec. 2, 2005 * To give or not to give back raise Dec. 1, 2005 * 11 Senators say they will return pay raises Dec. 1, 2005 * Activist persists in legislative-pay suit Nov. 29, 2005 * John Grogan | Sen. Water Heater does an about-face Nov. 29, 2005 * Pay-hike death warrant signed Nov. 17, 2005 * Pa. House OKs deal to repeal pay raises Nov. 15, 2005 * Penn State leader divulges his pay Nov. 14, 2005 * For Pa. lawmakers, an incentive on pay Nov. 13, 2005 * Pay-raise backlash rattling Capitol Nov. 10, 2005 * Those who got extra money might keep it Nov. 9, 2005 * Pa. House rejects Senate version of bill repealing legislative-pay raise Nov. 8, 2005 * Outrage finally doomed pay raise Nov. 6, 2005 * Rendell: Keep pay for judges Nov. 4, 2005 * Legislators reverse raise Nov. 3, 2005 * Bill could repeal part of pay raise Nov. 2, 2005 * Perzel in a hornet's nest Oct. 18, 2005 * Federal suit targets legislator raises Oct. 7, 2005 * Rally turns up heat on legislators' raises Sept. 27, 2005 * Protests to greet returning legislators Sept. 25, 2005 *As senators return to Harrisburg, protesters take a poke at fatter pay Sept. 20, 2005 * Editorial | Pa. Lawmakers and the Pay Raise Right this wrong Sept. 15, 2005 * A move to rescind 'stealth' pay hikes Sept. 14, 2005 * Opinion | State legislators must remember their mission Sept. 9, 2005 * Pay hike? It's tougher in other states Sept. 5, 2005 * 2 Pa. senators reap pay hikes of 54 percent Sept. 3, 2005 * Perzel won't talk about pay increase Sept. 1, 2005 * 25th lawmaker reverses on immediate raise Aug. 31, 2005 * Editorial | Democrats miss out on rich opportunity Aug. 30, 2005 * John Grogan | Legislators feel their heels nipped Aug. 26, 2005 * Many lawmakers sticking to their raises Aug. 26, 2005 * Pay-raise challenges have history of defeat Aug. 23, 2005 * John Grogan | Keep shaming legislative greed Aug. 23, 2005 * House lawmaker reverses his decision on pay raise Aug. 20, 2005 * Two more change minds on raises Aug. 16, 2005 * Raise emboldens challenger Aug. 15, 2005 * More flak flies over legislative pay raises Aug. 12, 2005 * Lawmaker seeks to repeal 'unvouchered' pay raises Aug. 11, 2005 *Rendell criticizes midterm pay raises Aug. 10, 2005 * Fifth lawmaker changes mind on pay raise Aug. 9, 2005 * Second Pa. legislator says he won't take early raise Aug. 6, 2005 * An about-face on collecting pay raise now Aug. 5, 2005 * Moves in Pa. House to stand Aug. 5, 2005 * John Grogan | 'Unvouchered' hypocrisy on pay Aug. 5, 2005 * Legislators opt for an early raise * John Grogan | Pay-raise travesty gets even worse July 29, 2005 * Rendell: Reconsider shuffling in legislature July 29, 2005 * Pay-raise opponents stripped of posts July 28, 2005 * Welfare secretary upset over lawmakers' raises July 26, 2005 * Pa. backlash may boost workers' pay July 25, 2005 * John Grogan | A new meaning to 'Justice is blind' July 22, 2005 * Pay raise fans voter anger July 20, 2005 *Justice calls voter outrage over raises 'knee-jerk' July 20, 2005 * John Grogan | We have no say on pay - for now July 18, 2005 * Decision time after voting no on a raise July 17, 2005 * Rendell signs, and defends, pay raise July 9, 2005 * Pa. legislators OK double-digit raises July 8, 2005 * John Grogan | Sneaky pay-raise vote is a travesty July 8, 2005 * In a late-night flurry, the budget is passed July 7, 2005